Vampire Queen
by leelow
Summary: One of a kind Vampire. Her life choices turn her to one of the most influential woman in her kind. But when her life is in danger can she seek help from her own or will her knight in shining armor be someone she lease suspects.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

I've been a vampire for a very long time, longer than any off my so-called friends. I call them my so-called friends because we share a common fact that we are the same species but that's about as far as it goes. I don't like what I am or what is happening to me. They all feed on humans and I don't like that fact I would rather feed on animal blood or human food, which is what I've been doing except for the first few years.

Today our hide-out is being attacked by a group of vampire hunters. I watched as some of my friends were stacked and others were pushed out into the sun after their rings were removed. The rings are special they give us the ability to go out during the day. Unless you're like me and only need them to keep your eye colour natural. Eventually one of the hunters came towards me with a bottle of holy water and a stack in his other hand. His eyes were strained and dark brown. His mouth was in a very angry line and his face made a frowning line above his eyes.

He tried to throw the holy water at me but I hit the window behind me with my elbow and broke it. Then I broke the rest of the window and ran out of it. The hunter followed me for a while but eventually I outran him. I didn't realise until he stopped running that there were more than one chasing me. It looked as if almost all the hunters were chasing me. He might be faster than the others but he was still human. As soon as I was away from the hide-out I went to the city library. It would be cold due to the air-conditioner and nobody would, make a scene in a public place like it.

I sat down in the darkest part of the library and began to read a book that was sitting nearby. It was a book about vampire romance. A girl fell in love with a boy and found that he loved her blood slightly more. His status as a vampire was overpowering their relationship. In the end she went to one of his friends and got him to change her. Her vampire boyfriend didn't like it at first but after a while got use to it and they ended up getting married a traditionally human thing to do. It was a perfect romance story for a fairytale.

I'm glad it worked out for somebody even if it was in fairytale land. I shook the thought out of my head when I first saw him. He was sitting on a bean bag across from me. He looked directly at me and smiled. I smiled back.

He is so gorgeous, mahogany brown almost black hair, and dark brown eyes. As I looked at him he just kept smiling at me. It felt weird, I had human boys smiling at me all the time but this was different. I know I look awesome as a vampire. What with having long medium brown hair and a natural blonde streak. My eyes are deep blue unless I'm hungry, plus I have nothing wrong with me physically. I'm perfectly fit and healthy.

I looked back down at the book I was reading, even though I finished the book. It was the human way to act. I pretended to read a little before I got out of my seat. I returned the book back to its proper shelf then left the library.

Outside I was welcomed with two teenage boys who sounded like they wanted to have some fun. They whistled at me and motioned for me to walk towards them; I walked in the opposite direction. One of the boys called out to me, "Don't be that way. You know you want some of this."

I turned to say something back but the guy was standing with them; he had one of the boys by the collar of his shirt and saying something in his ear. I tried to listen in.

"Show more respect to her or I'll rearrange your face. And don't think I won't." His voice was velvet yet threatening.

Both boys motioned for me to come back with shameful looks on their faces. I pretended like I didn't hear what the gorgeous guy with brown eyes said. I looked at them as if I had a better place to be. "What do you want?"

"We're sorry," Both boys said at the same time.

I nodded and turned to walk away when one of my friends from the hide-out were standing.

"Kennan, are you alright? Where are the others?" Kennan is a very tall guy with black hair, green eyes and a very muscular body almost too muscular.

He grabbed my arm and began to pull me along. "We need to talk."

I just nodded and followed along. He walked into the park around the side of the library he sat on one of the seat and turned to look at me. His face was deep with emotion and worry. Finally he spoke, "They got Rachael. I'm not sure if she got away."

I felt numb. I couldn't speak I couldn't move. Rachael was one of the only true friend s that I have in the whole world. I didn't think it possible but I began to cry.

Kennan just looked at me and said, "Sorry, Asha. I know she was your friend but I also came to tell you that I'm leaving its too dangerous."

I nodded and he stood leaned over the table and kissed the top of my head before he walked away. I didn't know what to do or to say. I have never felt this alone before. I pulled my legs up in front of my face and began to cry even harder. I don't really care who sees me.

I could hear someone lean down and say, "Are you alright?"

I nodded not really sure. I didn't look up.

He said, "I don't think you are. If you were you wouldn't be crying."

I finally took in a deep breath and looked up. He was standing directly in front of me. My eyes locked onto his. It was hard to really remember why I was crying. He sat down next to me and just looked at me.

After a little while he began to talk again, "Do you mind telling me why you're crying?"

"My friend has just been killed." I said plainly with almost no emotion. It was hard to pretend to be human when I'm in this sort of mood.

He just nodded and smiled slightly.

"I'm Alex and your name is?"

"Asha. But everybody calls me sweetie."

He smiled again and said, "That's a pretty name. But why does everybody call you Sweetie?" I guess he was trying to make small talk to get my mind of off Rachael.

"It's a nickname. I don't know I've had it for as long as I can remember."I took in a deep breath. "Do you always walk up to crying girls?"

"Not really. But I saw the guys giving you a hard time and then that other big scary guy. You looked terrified when he showed up. I just wanted to check that you were okay."

"The two guys out front of the library I can handle. Kennan on the other hands is a little harder. Plus he is an old friend and I thought he was mad at me."

He looked at me for a short while. "Why would he be mad at you?"

I took in a deep breath, trying to think of a good way to phrase it without scaring him or telling him too much. "Earlier today my friends and I were attacked. Instead of trying to help my friends I ran. I got out of there as fast as I could which is what cost one of my friends her life. I wasn't there to protect her like I usually did."

"I see." He smiled slightly. "But it's not your fault she's dead whoever killed her is to blame."

"It does work that way for my kind." After I said it, I knew it was too late to take it back.

"Your kind?"

Before I could answer the vampire hunter that was chasing me earlier showed up. He looked directly at me and began to walk over. I turned to look at Alex he waited for his answer.

"You better get going."

He looked up at me then followed where my eyes were headed, to the guy with a wooden steak in one hand and bow and arrow in the other hand. I took in a deep breath and Alex sat his hand on my shoulder. Then he did the most unthinkable thing possible he got up and walked over to the guy with the bow and arrow.

The guy told him to get away from here as soon as possible. He shook his head and said, "Leave her alone."

The hunter shook his head and said, "Alexander get home now I swear to god you don't know what she is or what she is capable off."

Alex looked very unhappy. "Dad, quit it. If she wanted to kill me she would off already."

Dad, the man that hunted me was his father. I sat slightly shaken and worried that he was going to get himself between me and his father. He doesn't know me. I stood and walked towards them.

I put my hand on Alex's shoulder and said, "Don't start a fight with your father. He is just doing his job."

His father looked as if he was going to go into shock. "Get your hand off of my son." I removed my hand from Alex's shoulder.

Then Alex's father shot me with his arrow. I dropped to the ground in pain. I don't know why but Alex leaned down and pulled the arrow out. He put his hand over the top of it and snapped the end off. Whatever he was doing was making his father really angry, he out his hand over the end of the arrow that was still slightly sticking out of my chest. I started to feel some sort of electric shock run through my body. Then Alex removed his hands and my chest was fine, the hole was gone. I looked up at him and he smiled before he turned to his father.

"I know you mean right. But she has done nothing wrong. I've been watching her almost all day. She isn't like the rest of them, or don't you believe me."

"It's not weather I believe you or not. I have a job to do. And I'm sorry but that means killer her."

"You're not going to touch her."Alex sounded angrier than before.

"Alex, get out of here."

Alex leaned down and held his hand out. I took it and he helped me up. He wrapped an arm around my waist and began to tow me away from his father. His father aimed his bow and arrow again. Alex moved his arm higher to cover my heart. His father lowered the weapon. I didn't hear him leave or move.

We reached a black car with tinted windows it was almost a brand new Mitsubishi Evo. It was a cool car. Alex unlocked the car and sat me in the front passenger's seat, before going around to the driver's seat.

He buckled up his seatbelt. I tried to do the same but was in a lot of pain. Alex leaned over and strapped me in.

"Thank you." I actually said it with meaning for the first time in years.

"No worries, I'm just sorry my father shot you."

"It's his job."

"That's a lousy reason. You're not like the rest your different. I saw it in your eyes in the library. When I smiled at you, you smiled back and not in a way that you were hungry." He started the engine and began to drive away. "Plus I sat really close to you in the park and your eyes didn't change."

"I don't like the taste of human blood."

"Then how do you survive?"

"Human food but I sometimes I have animal blood as well."

"Really, I thought you were all sort of blood crazy."

"Most of my kind is but there is more than one sort of vampire. When you're changed your old life and new life combine, because I was technically a vegetarian in my old life now I eat everything except for human blood."

"Interesting."

"Not really I'm the only vampire of my kind around this area, so it gets a little boring and lonely. That's why I was with the other group. We were the same except for eating habits and they never pushed me on the way I choose to survive."

He just nodded.

I looked out the window for a little while. We were heading out of town. I turned to him and said, "Where are we going?"

"To my house, I have more supplies there to get you back on your feet before my father tries to attack you again. I'm sorry about that by the way."

"You've already told me you're sorry but you're not the one that shot me. And you're not the one in the car following us."

He turned to look behind him. "Great." He wasn't happy.

"Why are you even helping me?"

"Like I told you, you're not like the rest. The rest of your kind I have a problem with but not with you, unless you bite me."

I laughed slightly. "Like I told you I don't like the taste of human blood."

"So you've tried it."

I nodded. "But I didn't want to I did it to save a friends life."

"Did you kill her?"

I nodded, "When she was an out of control vampire. Yes I did kill her."

"I can understand why you're different from the rest you don't want to kill anybody."

"If that were the only reason, it might be true."

"Then what's the real reason?"

"I've been a vampire since 1833 and I regret it every day. I didn't become one by choose and I lost everything the day I become one. I can't be a normal human being ever again. I can't just hang out with friends and have fun. Everywhere I look I have someone after me. And when I'm not being chased by a vampire hunter I have one of my own disagreeing with my way of life and trying to change my mind."

He nodded then began to speed well past the speed limit.

"Doesn't your father know where you live, he'll find me. It's probably better if you just let me out here and I'll run away and hide."

He shook his head, "I haven't talk to my father for a few years so he has no idea where I live."

"You don't get along."

"It's not that. He has always thought his job was more important than anything. Even my mother's death, he missed her funeral."

"I'm sorry."

He looked at me and smiled, "It was a while ago. I guess everybody you know is dead."

"Yep, I have nothing and nobody. Except for Ryan."

"Who is Ryan?"

"My brother."

"Your brother is still alive."

I nodded.

"Does it hurt?"

"Does what hurt?"

"You were shot remember."

"Yeah, what did you do? I should be a pile of ash."

"I'm a healer of sorts. Yet I never had a chance to help a vampire I was just hoping it would work."

"I guess we are all surprised every now and again. How did you know what I was?"

"The colour of your skin is lighter than a normal human plus you were reading in the dark and could still see. And plus you read the whole book quicker than normal rate."

I slightly laughed which made me gasp for air when I could feel a pain where I was shot.

"You okay."

I nodded, "Just a little sore."

He nodded and the car began to slow as we reached a huge house built into the side of a hill. There was another huge house joint to it by a small hallway. He drove into the drive way and clicked the automatic garage door. He drove straight in and closed the garage door. Before walking around the car and helping me out of my seat. He put his arm around my waist to help support my weight and began for a door that I assume leads into the house.

We barely got to the door when I began to feel dizzy then remember nothing after that.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

I don't know what happened one minute she was standing with very little support and now she lay limp in my arms. I opened the door and quickly yelled for someone to help me. A few of the guys from the centre and a few of the counsellors walked out.

One of the new members Marika helped one of the other guys take her into the lounge room and lay her onto the couch.

Then she turned to me and said, "What are you doing with her?"

"I was helping her. Some hunters attacked her."

She turned to everybody else. "Can somebody get me a phone we need a doctor." Then she turned back to me. "What exactly happened?"

"She was shot with a bow and arrow, so I broke the end off and sealed the wounds. She still has the arrow in. I just tried to stop the blood. Why did I do something wrong?"

"No you've done nothing wrong." Then somebody handed her a phone.

She quickly dialled and turned the phone on loudspeaker. "Hello." A man's voice said.

"Ryan, I need you to come quickly."

"What's wrong?"

"Asha, is hurt. She's unconscious and considering what she is, she shouldn't be."

"Where are you?"

"At the centre."

"I'll be right there. Keep her legs elevated and tell me what actually happened."

"She was shot by a bow and arrow. My friend broke the end off and sealed the wound with the arrow head still inside. Now she is just unconscious."

"I'll be there as soon as possible. Try not to move her too much."

"Okay, bye Ryan."

She turned back to look at me. I looked at her for a short moment then said, "Was that her brother Ryan?"

She nodded and said, "We need to move her to one of the beds."

"Take her to my room. It's the biggest bed in the whole house."

They nodded and moved her to the bedroom.

Marika didn't go with them she just looked at me for a long while then said, "Where did you find her?"

"I saw her in the library while I was researching for fund raising ideas to get some new equipment for the centre. She was sitting in the dark reading. When she finished reading she left and went to the park next to it with one of her friends. Eventually my father showed up and said that she wasn't what I thought she was. Do you know what he means by that?"

She nodded and then said, "But it's for her to tell people."

"Okay. I'll ask her later."

"Alexander. I don't think she will recover from this. Asha has never been this badly hurt. Usually she just jumps back up and is gone within a few seconds protecting everybody even the ones that don't deserve it."

"So what do we do if she doesn't survive?"

"Ryan will handle it. He'll take care of her body, and any evidence of her existence."

"You mean erase her from existence. That seems stupid. She was a living being."

"She hasn't been a living being in almost two hundred years. I haven't been a living being in almost thirty years. It's just the way things go for vampires."

"What if she does survive?"

"If she survives, well have to hide her for a few days till she is back on her feet. Then most likely all the vampires you're helping are going to have to go under her command to kill the hunter who shot her."

"Why would you all be under her control?"

"It's because of what kind of vampire she is. That's all I can tell you."

I nodded not entirely convinced.

Marika went to order the others around. I walked into my room very quietly. She lay across the bed completely at peace and beautiful, I've never seen anybody so beautiful, yet again she isn't like anybody I've ever meet before. The others still slip up and bite humans because they can't survive on animal blood but she lives mainly on human food.

Before I got close enough to have a look at her sealed over wound Marika and a guy I would assume to be Ryan walked into the room. Ryan wasn't exactly what I except to be Asha's brother. He was taller than Asha by at least a few inches, he has green eyes and almost chestnut coloured hair. He looked at me for a short while then held out his hand to shake mine.

"I'm Ryan, thank you for helping my sister."

I nodded. "I'm Alex."

He nodded in return then walked towards the bed carrying a large black bag. He sat the bag beside the bed and pulled the covers off of her. He showed her almost no respect but he was apparently doing his job. He knew what he needed to do. He cut her top so that he could see where about the arrow hit. He pulled out a blue plastic sheet out with a square cut out of it. Then he turned around to Marika.

"I need you to get her a change of clothes. She'll need them when I'm done."

She nodded and then left the room. Ryan began to strip the bed down taking everything off it including the sheets and blankets. He dumped them all in a pile at the end of the bed. Then he pulled out another plastic sheet this time it was clear and almost as big as the bed. He lifted Asha with one hand and slid the sheet under her. Marika returned then and sat the clothes on the recliner.

Ryan began to pull out a number of tools including a sculptor and a pair of twicers. I didn't notice I was moving closer until Marika grabbed my hand and squeezed it as if it were a warning. Ryan grabbed the sculptor and made a slit in Asha chest before my own eyes. There were trails of blood moving down her chest; Ryan quickly cleaned some of it up. But when it got down her bra he left it.

He quickly removed the arrow head and placed it into a small container I never saw him grab and sat it on the bedside table. He motioned for me to come closer.

He looked directly at me, "I need you to do whatever you did to close it the first time."

I nodded and moved closer to her. I sat my hand over the wound in her chest and concentrated very hard till the whole vanished. Then I stepped away. Ryan quickly cleaned up some of the blood then pointed at Marika.

"Give her a shower then put her back in bed and leave her there until she wakes up."

Marika nodded then said, "Alex is it okay if she stays in here?"

"Sure."

She nodded then picked Asha up with amazing ease and took her into the ensuite bathroom. Ryan quickly cleaned up and set the arrow a light. The small flames turned an amazing purple colour.

"What makes it go that colour?"

Ryan turned to look at me and said, "It's because of Asha's blood."

"So does that happen to all vampires?"

"Only royalty."

"Royalty?"

"I guess you really didn't get the chance for the full introduction."

I shook my head.

"It takes a little while to explain but in brief. Asha is what you're people would class as a Queen. Everybody follows her command. But she is not a Queen by her blood line she is a Queen by the choices she has made throughout her life, both her human life and her vampire life."

"Really?" It was hard to believe she was what they consider a Queen.

"Yes. There is a reason she can't stand the smell of human blood. It is part of being Queen. I've known Asha since she was running around naked not giving a care. Asha has only ever bitten one person to save her life." He took in a deep breath. "Every time she kills somebody whether they be human or a vampire she felt the pain. She has a bond with both humans and vampires that is one of the reasons why she's unconscious. She was hurt not enough to kill her but enough to do damage and because it was a human that did it, she feels the pain as if she were killed."

"Why, she's not even human?"

"Because Asha cares about all things living, she doesn't even like stepping on an ant. When she was little she accidentally dropped some water down an ant hole. I found her about three hours later sitting next to the ant hole, apologising to all the little ants individually because she accidentally damaged there house."

I wasn't exactly sure what to say, but luckily Marika returned with Asha. She sat her on the bed. Asha sat prompted up by Marika's hand and she turned to face Ryan with a fierce look on her face.

"Why are you telling him all that stuff, you know what she would say about it."

"Of course I know what she would say about it. The elders are all full of it. She is not a Queen and she doesn't believe any off it."

"Exactly."

"Marika calm down. She isn't talking to me as it is. Pissing her off anymore isn't going to change anything."

"She's not talking to you. What did you do?"

"It's a long story."

"I'd like to hear it if you don't mind."

He turned to look at me. "I need you to do me a favour?"

I nodded.

"If she wakes and asks what happened you both tell her that Alex fixed her. I don't want her to know I was here."

Marika and I both looked at him, "Why?"

"Marcus bit her and I got into it with him. I ended up hurting him pretty bad and Asha defended him. But I already done the damage and Marcus left for Italy. He didn't tell anybody he was leaving. He told Asha that he just needed some air." He took in a deep breath. "He left a letter for her in her car saying goodbye and we both knew it was my fault. I didn't listen to her long enough for her to explain what happened."

I felt stupid for asking it but I needed to know, "Whose Marcus?"

He looked directly at me and said, "Asha's boyfriend for almost a hundred years now."

I nodded than Marika butted in. "So what was the excuse for him biting her."

"You know how a vampire is more drawn to the blood of the one they love." Marika nodded. "Well Asha accidentally sliced her hand while cooking and Marcus couldn't think straight because of the blood. Before either of them knew it Marcus was at her throat. Asha threw him across the room into a wall and broke the wall which is the only reason I knew there was something wrong. She quickly cleaned her hand under the running water and once the blood was gone Marcus's head was clear but I already had Marcus outside."

Marika nodded. "That sounds like you. Take a punch and ask the questions later."

"I'm sorry but when somebody touches her I step in even if she doesn't like it. It is my big brother duty."

'She's older then you and stronger." Marika said sarcastically.

"She is still younger than me. I was born before her."

"By a few minutes, your twins it doesn't really count."

"We aren't twins, why would you think that?"

"Because you're always getting along no normal siblings do that accepts twins, plus I knew Asha had a twin it's in her records."

"Asha had a twin sister. And I swear to god if you ever ask her about her I'll kill you myself. It's part of her past that she doesn't like."

"The only part of Asha's past she doesn't like is the one person she killed."

"She didn't kill her she changed her then killed her once she was out of control and dangerous."

I don't know why I said it, "She killed her own sister."

He nodded. "It was one of the hardest things she has ever done and it will not do her any good thinking about it now. At that time I had to get her admitted into a mental institution because I was afraid she would do something really stupid. She was in a great time of mourning and couldn't control herself. It wasn't until a few years later that i figured out her emotional attachment and outbursts were the beginning stages off her powers setting in."

I had to ask again, "Her powers?"

Both Marika and Ryan exchanged a look before he looked back at me. "I think I'll leave the rest for her to tell you. But if she asks we don't know each other."

"Okay. I'll stay here and make sure she is okay. What do you want me to do when she wakes up?"

"Do whatever you think is right but she is not to know I was here or know she's hurt. We never met okay."

I nodded and he picked up his bag and left the room. I quickly grabbed a clean set of sheets out of the cardboard. Marika moved Asha from the bed while I quickly made the bed and helped her lay, her in it.

Marika turned to me and said, "Do you want to swap, I'll sleep in here and you can take my room?"

"I'm fine. Plus I need to talk to her when she wakes up."

"What about?"

"Nothing. That's between us."

"She'll tell me she tells me everything."

"If that were the case you'd know about her twin sister."

"Whatever you better get some sleep it's getting late."

"Night Marika."

"Night Alex, don't get any ideas."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"It means your attracted to her I'm not stupid and neither is she. She has a strict rule about not getting involved with anybody unless they follow her views. She doesn't like wasting time with people who are not worth her time."

"You're making her sound like a stuck up princess."

"She's a Queen not a princess."

"Get to bed Marika." She turned and walked out of the room without saying anymore.

I looked at Asha for a short while. Today she always seemed so nice and polite towards me. She almost got herself killed trying to stop me and my father from fighting.

I couldn't think about it anymore. I grabbed the blanket that Ryan sat on the floor and two pillows and went to lay down on the recliner and get some sleep. That way I would be nice and rested before she awoke and then she would be gone almost as quickly as I met her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

When I awoke it was to the smell of coffee and the sound of someone talking about weather, which meant there was a television on. I opened my eyes and looked around trying to remember the last thing that I knew was real. The lights hurt my eyes, they slowly readjusted. Then I saw him the hot guy from the library, Alex.

He looked at me for a little while then walked over. He sat on the bed next to me and said, "Morning, you feeling any better."

I nodded and tried to sit up. It was slightly painful to sit up.

"Sorry. It's going to hurt for a few days. I had to cut you open and remove the arrow head."

I nodded and smiled.

"You must be hungry."

"Slightly, how long have I been asleep?"

"About sixteen hours."

"Thank you."

He nodded. "So what exactly do you eat I wasn't sure."

"I eat human food, sometimes."

He smiled and left the room. I could hear him cooking. I looked around the room. It was big and spacious the bed was really comfortable. There were large windows surrounding most of the room, except the wall that was joined to the rest of the house. He had a huge flat screen television on the wall opposite to the bed. There are a couple of recliners; one had a blanket and a pillow sitting on it. He must have been sleeping there in case I woke up or something, unless he only has one bedroom which could be possible.

I feel really bad now, his fighting with his father over me and now he is going to put his back out from sleeping on a recliner.

After a little while he returned with a bowl full off something that smelt delicious and a cup of coffee. He sat it on the bedside table, then kneeled beside the bed and pulled me forward so that I'm sitting upright. He put some pillows behind my back and set me back very carefully. Then he handed me the plate. It was scrambled eggs with herbs and chopped tomatoes.

He smiled then walked back to the recliner.

"Thank you."

"No worries."

He began flicking through channels. There wasn't anything really interesting on. He finally settled for an old Elvis Presley movie. He turned around and said, "Can I get you something else?"

"No, I'm fine thank you."

He just nodded and began to watch the movie. I didn't really recognise the movie; yet again I was never really into Elvis Presley. At least he was a good singer. After I finished the food I tried to stand up and take the plate out, plus my legs were beginning to cramp. Before I had the chance to get one leg out of the bed I heard something crack.

Alex heard it too. He looked at me as if I were going to drop dead. He crossed the room within a few seconds. "What are you doing?"

I laughed but it really hurt. "I was trying to hop up my legs are beginning to cramp."

He laughed. He grabbed the plate and sat it back on the bedside table put me back in bed then took the plate into the kitchen, when he returned he had a container with him. He grabbed the remote and handed it to me. "You can find something to watch?"

"What's wrong with what's already on?"

"You like Elvis Presley?"

"Not really but he's a great singer. Especially live."

"You've seen Elvis live?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I even got an autograph and a kiss."

"You kissed Elvis Presley. That's cool."

"Not really, like all males he wanted one thing which he was never going to get."

"Of course like all males." He sounded sarcastic.

"Are you saying you wouldn't want any of this?" I said while pointing at my body.

"At the moment you can't move without cracking something."

"I guess you have a point."

He nodded then took the blankets of off my legs. It wasn't until then that I noticed I was no longer wearing my clothes. I was wearing what I assumed was a girls oversized sleeping top. I had no pants on though. He sat at the end of the bed near my feet and opened the container. It was some sort of cream; not exactly sure of what but it smelt pretty. He began to rub my legs with it.

"Your legs should stop cramping soon."

I just nodded.

His touch was warm and gentle. It was weird the way a human could be doing all of this for somebody they barely know especially since she is not his kind.

"Next time you decide to get up tell me and I'll help you before you break another rib."

"I don't think I broke a rib. It doesn't hurt enough for that."

"You've had a broken rib before."

"Like I told you either vampire hunters are after me or my own kind. I'm always either running or fighting someone. But I've never let anybody close enough to shot me before."

He just smiled and began to rub cream into the other leg.

Once he was done rubbing cream into my legs and the cramping began to going away he sat the cream on the bedside table on the other side of the bed, as he lay down next to me to watch the movie with me. I wasn't really paying attention to the movie and I didn't think he was either.

Eventually the movie finish and there was a decent show to watch. It was some drama about a guy loving a woman that's called a confessor who he can never have even though she loves him.

"It must be hard to be them." I said when the show finished.

"Why, do you say that?"

"Because her power will change him forever, so they can never be together. Plus the show is nothing like the books."

"How do you know it's based on a book?"

"Because everybody keeps calling the guy, Richard Cypher or the seeker. And the girls name is Kahlan. There character's from a book serious called Sword of truth."

"You read?"

"I was reading in the library."

He nodded then went quiet. Eventually he spoke again, "Have you ever..." He didn't finish the sentence but I knew what he was getting at.

"Yes. Have you?"

"Maybe." He slightly began to blush.

"Maybe isn't an answer. I told you that I did, so I want a yes or no answer."

He smiled and then said, "Yes. But I was really drunk and don't remember it too well."

I just nodded then there was another sharp pain in my side. I almost yelled. But instead I held my side and cringed. Alex put his hand over my hand and waited for the pain to subside. When the pain did subside Alex held my head with his other hand. My head rested on his chest.

"Asha, are you okay?"

"Yeah just a pain in the side."

He didn't say anything he just looked me in the eyes. It was weird we just lay their looking at each other for a little, then he leaned his face closer to mine. I knew what he was doing and I wanted it just as much as he did. The next thing I knew I heard a knock on the bedroom door.

Alex got out of the bed and grabbed the door. "Hey, what's up?"

"I just came to check why you haven't left the room yet the guys were getting worried."

I just lay their being really quiet.

Alex just said, "I've been busy."

"Busy you say?" The guy pushed the door open and walked in.

Alex just shook his head then walked back over towards the bed. He sat down next to me and watched the television and ignored the guy.

The guy didn't ignore me; he looked directly at me and said, "Who are you?"

"Your worst nightmare."

"Alex, you finally bring a girl home and she bites."

"I don't just bite. I can drain you within two seconds."

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

I turned to Alex and he started to laugh. The guy just looked at him and started getting angry.

"Man, you're crazy."

Alex turned to me and whispered in my ear, "Please show him your vampire face. It'll be hilarious."

I turned to face the guy and pulled back my top lip and showed my fangs. I thought the guy would look horrified but he just looked at me.

Then he looked at Alex and said, "I'll just tell them you brought another one home."

Alex nodded.

"Another one home?" I looked at Alex very puzzled.

"I run into vampires all the time and I know that they can live on human food, so the ones that don't want anything to do with taking away human life I bring to the house next door. It's sort of like a vampire drop in centre. I try to help them as much as possible."

I nodded. "So I'm your new project."

"Nope you're free to go whenever you want. You have chosen your way of life, you haven't lived on blood in a while."

"How do you know that?"

"If you had tasted blood within the last few years you would have tried to bite me already. Especially with how close I'm sitting."

I nodded.

"So what are you going to do once your better?"

"Don't know. But I have to get in contact with my brother. Do you know where my pants are my mobile is in them?"

He nodded and went to grab my mobile off of the table near the recliners. He came back and handed me my mobile. I quickly went through the contact list and found his work number. I dialled and turned the phone on loud speaker.

"Hello, Cardwell law firm. Marissa speaking how can I help you?"

"Hi, can you patch me through to Ryan please."

"Sorry he is out of the office right now."

"Do you have any way off getting in contact with him?"

"I'm sorry not at this moment." Then I heard a male's voice in the background it was Ryan i was sure of it.

"Marissa was it. Do me a favour go into his office and tell him Asha's on the phone. He'll answer."

She did as I said.

"Hello," Ryan said in a strained voice.

"Your secretary is a bitch."

"Well my usually secretary is out at the moment how can I help you."

"I need a car, a fast car and a new identity the usual stuff."

"Sweetie what happened?"

"It's nothing I've just got to get out of here. Can you do it or not?"

"I can do it what name this time."

"I don't know I don't really care about the name."

"Leelow."

"You ever call me that again and I'll kill you."

"You can try but I'm older and stronger."

"But I have power above the norm so I can use them against you. I'll definitely win then. How long until you have it ready?"

"A few days, anything else you need."

"Clothes would be good. But I'll just run into a bank to get some money to buy them and take it from my account."

"Sweetie if somebody is after you they could put a secret alarm on your bank account."

"Great, what am I going to do?"

"Can you get to my place? If so you still have clothes there and you know where I keep my money."

"I'll find a way."

"Okay, now tell me what happened."

"It's a long story."

"Tell me."

"Hunters came and attacked the house I got out but one followed me and shot me with the bow and arrow. I had a friend help me and stop me from dying, and got the hell out of there."

"Who did we lose?"

"I'm not sure, but Rachael is gone. Kennan is okay but he left town as soon as he told me about Rachael."

"Hold on. Kennan had to track you down to tell you about Rachael, didn't you stay to protect her."

"Ryan I had a choose break through a window or get killed permanently. Which would you off chosen."

"I get the point. Sorry to hear about Rachael."

"It's cool. I never was really good at the friend thing."

"I'll talk to you later.

"I'll go past your house and when you have the stuff text me."

"Okay. Bye sweetie."

"Bye."

Then the phone went dead. I closed the phone and turned to look at Alex he was sitting next to me very quiet.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

"Did one of those hunters really try to kill you?"

"Your father has almost killed me twice."

He nodded. I looked around the room for a little while.

I looked back at Alex and said, "I got to get out of here."

"Where are you going to go?"

"My brother's house I got to get my stuff and some money. Then hide out for a few days until he has everything ready for me to leave town."

"I'll take you to your brother's then if you want you can hide out here while you wait."

"Thanks."

"No worries it's the least I can do for how my father has treated you."

We sat there for a few minutes then my phone started going off again. I grabbed it and opened it. I quickly clicked the loudspeaker button.

"Asha are you there we have to talk?" I was shocked because I hadn't heard from Clarissa for almost two years.

"Clarissa what's wrong?"

She was panicked and breathing heavily. "There after me."

"Who, sweetie who's after you?"

"The hunters. They found me and I have no way out."

"Where are you?"

"Port Phillips, the old hide out."

"Stay calm, I'll send someone just keep quiet."

"Okay."

"Someone will be there soon."

I hung up and began to redial almost automatically. My phone was still set on loud speaker.

"Hello."

"Phillip. Where are you?"

"Port Phillips our old hide out."

"Good, I need you to do me a favour."

"Anything Asha, what do you need?"

"On the corner of Magical and Jackson Street there's a house. Inside the house theirs a girl called Clarissa. She is one of my friend so not your food. There are hunters after her I need you to get her as far away from them as possible."

"Done."

"Thanks."

"No worries, I'll call when it's done."

"Thanks. Now get going and make sure nobody bites her if they do I'll rip their throats out personally."

"Yes ma'am." The phone went dead.

"This is the crappiest week ever."

Alex looked at me and said, "Why is that?"

"I should be dead and now one of my oldest friends is dead and my other friend is in a lot of trouble. If I weren't injured I wouldn't have to call anybody to help her I would be there. Rip of all of the hunters heads."

"Why would you rip off their heads if you don't like to drink human blood?"

"To teach the rest of them a lesson, plus at the moment they are after somebody who is not what they think she is."

"What do you mean?"

"Clarissa and I use to hang out together because we shared a common interest the love for human life. The hunters think they are attacking a vampire, but she is a witch with no training and no experience."

"A witch, I didn't think witches were real."

"Was there a time when you thought vampires were just scary stories?"

He nodded.

I sat there staring at my hands for a short while. "I've got to do something."

"What?"

"I don't know I feel so helpless being her unable to help people that rely on me."

"Do you want to go to Port Phillips? If you do we can go right now."

"Really?"

He nodded. "Like I said I like helping vampires especially the nice ones." He sort of blushed as he smiled.

I nodded. "I need blood."

"Why?"

"Because I'm weak and I'm not going to be able to do anything in this condition I doubt I can even get my pants on without pain."

He nodded and put his wrist in front of my face.

"What are you doing?"

"You said you needed blood?"

"I don't drink human blood."

"I known, but it's the best kind at the moment."

I just shook my head.

"It's just a very small amount. I've done it before, it doesn't hurt and it won't change me. We are in my home which is protected by magic and I'm a healer this is part of my job."

I shook my head again.

"Please," he began to plead.

I finally gave in and took his arm in my hands and slightly bit into his skin. The blood rushed into my mouth and it tasted completely disgusting. After a little while I felt slightly stronger and then I pulled away from his arm. I held my hand over the top of the bite mark, I could feel it sealing over under my hand.

I looked up at him and he squatted down so that his face was at the same level as mine. "Do I taste good?"

I shook my head and said, "Nope. I don't care if I'm dying next time; I'm never tasting another human's blood again."

He nodded and stood up. He held out his hand for me. I grabbed it and stood straight up with no pain. "It doesn't hurt no more."

"Of course it doesn't your stronger now."

I nodded. "Where are my clothes, I got to get dressed."

"I had to cut them up to take the arrow head out. I'll grab you something you can wear."

I nodded and he left the room. I took the top off and sat it on the bed. At least he left my bra on, I was thankful for that. I turned around and walked toward the windows that surrounded one wall of the room and looked out. It's one of the most gorgeous views, hills and nature one side the city lights on the other side. This would be a gorgeous view at night time.

I didn't hear Alex come back in the room when he put his hand on my lower back and held the clothes out in front of me. "It's a better view at night time."

I nodded. "It would be its even gorgeous during the day."

He nodded. "The bathroom is through there if you want to take a shower."

I nodded and headed to where he pointed.

I took a very quick shower and got changed into the clean clothes that Alex had found for me. When I came back out of the bathroom Alex was standing in front of the dresser looking for a top topless. I never thought it was possible to have anything hotter than his face but his bare chest surely bet it. He wasn't overly muscular but just perfectly toned.

He quickly threw a t-shirt on then turns to smile at me. I walked over to the bed and grabbed my phone and spotted my shoes over near the recliner. I walked over and put them on very quickly. Alex was waiting for me at the bedroom door. I walked over and put my hand on his shoulder. We both took a deep breath then walked out.

On the other side of his bedroom door was a long hallway. We walked down the hallway towards the end where a kitchen was located. The kitchen was modern designed and very fashionable. Then I heard people talking. Alex turned the corner, which lead to the living room. It was decorated with a feminine touch, which means female lives here.

There were at least six or seven people sitting in the living room talking, and then I saw her, one of my old friends Marika.

"Marika."

She turned looked at me then bounced over her seat and was hugging me in the next move.

"Asha, what are you doing here?"

"Long story, what are you doing here?"

"I was wrong in the past. Now I know that I don't need human blood to survive so I'm trying to counsel others in that fact."

"Good for you."

"It was you. You're the reason I'm doing it. I didn't believe you when you said that human blood isn't essential."

"I'm glad I can at least inspire one vampire to change her ways."

"It's not just me. Greg and Mark are both here too. There over counselling at the moment."

"Good for them. I'll see them later. Now I have to go get Clarissa."

"Is Clarissa in trouble?"

"Sort of, hunters are after her. I have Phillip and his crew getting her away from them. But she is still untrained and I fear the only reason she called me is because Grace is gone."

"No. Not Grace. That's the only person she has in the entire world."

I nodded. "I know that. Do you want to come? Having friends might help a little."

She nodded. "Give me a second I need to grab some sunnies. Do you need a pair?"

I shook my head.

One of the other guys was looking at me. "Your Asha the VQ aren't you?"

"That's what people call me but I don't believe it"

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Is it true that you took out a whole crew on your own?"

I smiled and nodded.

"I'll hate to get on the wrong side of you."

"I'm not that bad. I punish you depending on the rules you break. Like when Marika comes back out the crew we are going to see are old friends but there are a lot of new vampires. And if they bite my friend Clarissa I'll do what I have weather that means destroying my friends house trying to kill him or just smacking him around a little."

"That sounds fair enough. But you don't look strong enough to beat anybody up. I was in the room earlier you were barely conscious."

"Well I did almost die." I turned to face Alex, "Thanks again."

He just nodded and smiled.

"Have you gotten any new people in at the centre?"

The guy nodded. "Three new people, Rachael, Margaret and Kennan."

"Rachael here?"

"Yes, she said her crew were attacked and when the leader busted through a window and ran. Most of the hunters followed her which let some of them escape."

"I'm glad she and Kennan are safe. Can you do me a favour?"

He nodded.

"If you go back to the centre today and see her tell her that Asha is alright and will be back later to see her. If she doesn't believe you call her VP."

"VP?"

"Vampire Princess. The elders in Italy were wiped out by hunters, so it's my job to name the next in line. And Rachael was in training when they attacked."

"So we have both the VP and the VQ here?"

I nodded.

"This is the best day ever."

Marika showed up then and I could see why she needed the sun glasses. Her ring was gone.

"Marika where is your ring?"

"It was taken."

I turned to Alex. "Where are the things out of my pants?"

"I'll go grab them."

He left to go grab them while I looked around the living room. He lived with a bunch of vampires, no wonder he helped me, he likes vampires. He is trying to protect them even from his own father. He soon returned and put the things in my hand. In my hand were two extra rings which were for the two new members of my crew and a letter from Marcus my boyfriend before I was changed. He too is a vampire but not the good sort.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

I walked back towards the room to get the things I removes from Asha's pants before I threw them away. I walked over the dresser and grabbed all the things I put in the top draw. I didn't really pay attention to what I stuffed in the draw. I pulled out two rings and a letter that seemed like it had seen better days.

I knew it was completely and utterly wrong but I opened the letter and read it.

_Sweetie,_

_I'm sorry for everything I've done. I'm sorry for biting you. I'm sorry for trying to force you to do something you weren't ready for and most off all I'm sorry for what I'm doing now. Ryan and I aren't getting along and it has nothing to do with you. It's just time I go. _

_I should be telling you this in person but I know if I do that you'll find some way off convincing me it can still be how it use to be. The problem is that neither one of us is how we use to be. You're no longer the person I fell in love with and I am no longer the man you love. We have drifted apart and I will always love you but I can no longer be in your life. _

_I'm sorry and I know this could be the biggest mistake of my life but it is a mistake I have to make. Never forget I love you and that no matter what if you need me find me, but if it is concerning the two of us, I would rather we didn't speak any further._

_Bye Sweetie, look after yourself. Love always Marcus. _

_Xoxoxoxoxoxo_

I know I shouldn't have read it but it explains a lot about what Ryan was talking about and a lot more that I don't think anybody except for Asha and Marcus knew. It made me understand and feel more affection for Asha.

Everybody expects things off of her but nobody knows that she can't do everything. But she is so nice that she tries to help everybody even if she can't. She'll go out of her way to try it. I vow from now on I will never expect anything from her. I will help her any way I can.

I got off the end of the bed and walked through the doors into the hallway. I quickly closed the letter and began my way towards the living room where everybody was sitting and talking quietly.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5:

I handed one of the rings to Marika and put everything else in my pockets. Then we followed Alex to the car. I got in the front seat and Marika got in the back seat.

"So VQ what have you been up to since I saw you last?"

"For starters quiet calling me VQ. It's dangerous for people to know that's who I am and second I've been trying to train new vampires to live without killing humans."

"So the same as always."

"No, this time I was doing it on my own."

"Why isn't Ryan or Marcus helping you?" She sounded slightly intrigued and as if she already knew.

"Because Marcus left for Italy and Ryan got a job as a lawyer so that I can get fake certificates when I need them."

"Why did Marcus go to Italy? I thought you two were joined at the hip."

"We weren't joint at the hip. But he left because he took a bite out of me and Ryan beat him up."

"He took a bite out of you."

"I got hurt and I was bleeding and you know a vampire's love for a person is what causes them to bite in the first place. Then comes the hunger, which is second reason for hunger."

"I can't believe he would ever bite you. He is always so strong even when there where humans bleeding around him."

"Like I said love is the main reason for a vampire to lose control."

"Yeah but he is your brother."

"Marcus isn't my brother."

"Really I just thought because both he and Ryan call you sweetie." All of a sudden i saw an image in her head of Marcus making love to her. And it was on my bed in the old house. I tried to control myself before I did something I would regret. She thought i was his sister and he probably didn't deny it.

"That's just easier because I have to change my name every twenty or so years."

Alex butted in then. "What's the name you were born with?"

"Rachel Morgan."

He just nodded. Marika got into the conversation. "Isn't she the girl that lost her mind and was sent to a mental home like a hundred years ago?"

"Yes. But I wasn't crazy I done something unthinkable and everybody thought I was going to kill myself. So they said I was mental, to stop me from doing something stupid."

"Asha you could never do anything so bad that you would try and kill yourself you've always been so... what's the right word."

Alex said, "Amazing and inspiring." I saw an image in Alex's mind that slightly shocked me. It was off the two of us huddled up together talking about everything and anything. Just getting to know each other but then I leaned in to kiss him. Alex likes me or he thinks he likes me.

"If a vampire could blush," I said jokingly.

Marika wanted the whole story. "Come on what did you do?"

"When you use to talk to Ryan did he ever tell you about our siblings?"

"He said you had a younger sister Maria."

"I also had a twin sister Margaret."

"Really?"

"Yes and when I was turned she started to become sick, because the twin bond was broken. She was going downhill for month and one day my parents asked me to turn her. I refused. I went to see her a few hours later she was worse than ever and no getting any better. So I caved and changed her." I paused trying to get the image out of my head. "She went through the transformation extraordinary except she liked the taste of human blood way too much. After a few months she was getting out of control and my parents didn't know what to do. I was talking with them in the kitchen while she was playing with our little sister in the living room. I heard Maria yell and then go quiet really quickly. When I got into the front room Margaret was draining my little sister of blood. I slammed her against one of the walls. And covered the bite marks with my hand to stop the bleeding my mother took over then Margaret when for my father." I paused it was sort of hard to talk about.

Alex rubbed my leg as if to comfort me, "Then what happened?"

"I pushed her out into the front yard for everybody to see. She had my sister's blood running down her face and didn't care that she almost killed her. Ryan was at the end of the street talking to some of his friends and heard me yelling at her. By the time he got there she tried to bite me and I slammed her into the ground and began punching her face in when Ryan pulled me off of her. She had blood soaking into the grass and was covered with it and so was I. Ryan picked her up, he had no idea what had happened he took her back inside and saw my mother sitting over Maria. She was dead and his anger got the worse of him and he started beating into her. I stopped him and done the only think I thought was sensible at the time. I pushed her back out the front and pulled off her ring and forced her to look into the sun. Because she was new it only made her weak. So I bite her and drained her clean."

I turned around to Marika. "I killed my own sister. And not just a normal sister my twin sister, but I didn't kill her for a justified reason. I killed her because I was mad and irrational."

"Is that why Ryan changed you?"

"Sort of but I was in an accident and losing a lot of blood he had no choice, it was either change me or lose me. Ryan wouldn't be able to survive without me. But he blames himself for Margaret, if he hadn't changed me that bond wouldn't off broken, due to something he done. It would be through my death not my changing. And he would never change her, he would realise that we are twin and we are meant to be together so he would off just let her die like he should off done with me."

"Ryan always says that he lost control."

"He says that because it's true in a way I had so much blood that it wouldn't matter how strong the vampire was they wouldn't off been able to stop. But Ryan stopped and knew he was doing what was best for both him and me."

"So you tried to kill yourself because you killed your sister."

"I tried to kill myself because I didn't want to be a vampire, and almost two hundred years ago nobody knew a vampire can last on something other than human blood."

"But you did it."

"I've done a lot of things I shouldn't be able to do."

Then my phone began to ring. I grabbed it and pressed loudspeaker.

"We got her she is fine just freaked out."

"Good where did you take her?"

"She's at my place."

"We will be there in about twenty minutes, just make sure none of your guys bite her."

"And what are you going to do if they have?"

"Phillip what happened?"

"She's bleeding and one of the younger guys took a bite."

"Is she okay?"

"She is fine she's up in one of the bedrooms talking to Sally."

"Who bit her?"

"One of the new guys you haven't met yet."

"I'll sort him out when I get there."

"You're not going to kill him are you?"

"I'm not going to kill him I'm going to teach him what it's like to be on the other end of vampire teeth."

"So normal punishment?"

"As long as Clarissa is okay if she's not then he'll die by my hand."

"Okay sweetie, I'll wait out the front for you."

"Cool, bye."

It was quiet for a short while. Then Marika began to talk. "I'm taking it you've know that guy for a while too since he called you sweetie."

"About a hundred years."

"I can't imagine having to change your name every few years just to stop people from coming after you?"

"Marika you're going to have to do it. Your new to this life and haven't had much experience but eventually when hunters come after you you'll have to change everything you've ever known to get away from them."

"Your life seems really complicated."

"That's because I have other responsibilities as well as keeping myself alive."

She just nodded then went quiet.

Alex finally talked again, "Where about are we going?"

"Down towards the end of the main street."

He drove through the main street and I directed him the rest off the way and we stopped out the front of Phillip's place. We got out of the car. Phillip walked over and swiped me off of the ground into a huge bear hug. It was funny how even after all this time we were still great friends.

"Hey, sweetie." He kissed me on the top of the head and tried to go for the lips.

I slapped him across the face. "Hey Phil. This is Alex and Marika. Anybody touches them and your dead."

He nodded and started walked inside. "Did you have to hit me so hard?"

"Do you always have to try and make a move on me?"

"Of course, Marcus is out of the picture now."

"Even if Marcus is out of the picture you'll never ever get any off this." I said pointing down at my body.

Clarissa was coming down the stairs she ran straight to me and hugged me then went to Marika. Marika introduced him to Alex. Phil grabbed my hand and walked me over to the far wall at the end of the living room. One of his guys was standing there shit scared.

Before I had a chance to open my mouth he was saying, "I'm sorry I didn't mean too. She just smelt so good."

I slapped him across the face. "If you ever hurt one of my friends again I'll kill you." Before he could say anything I swang him around and had my teeth at his throat. I bite in and he screamed. I didn't draw any blood then dropped him to the ground.

"It's not nice being at the other end of vampire teeth is it. You're lucky I hate human blood and I hate vampire blood even more."

Then I walked back towards the door put my arm around Clarissa and walked to the car. Clarissa got in the back with Marika.

As we drove away Alex asked, "Where to now?"

"I got to go past my brothers house so Griffith."

He nodded and began to drive away.

Clarissa seemed scared and shaken, "Asha you didn't you know...?"

She couldn't finish the sentence but I knew what she was getting at. "Clarissa I can't stand blood from a vampire, it's worse than human blood. I just sunk my fangs in, I didn't draw blood."

"But his scream."

"That's because fangs hurt vampires more than anything on this earth even more than being staked. Plus I had one of my knees jammed against the back off his ribs."

"You really don't like the fact that they bite me do you?"

"It's not just that, they can survive without killing people but they still choose to live that way and I hate it. Why do you think most of the time I'm alone. Nobody really understands, they think eating humans is the proper way of being a vampire. But it isn't I was sent to live in Italy about hundred years ago. They were testing me to see if I was the true VQ. I had no idea what they were on about but after the tests they proved I was and told me the truth about what I am."

Alex interrupted, "Which is?"

"All VQ have ruled without drinking human blood. They can't stand the smell of the stuff they can barely stomach animal blood. It's been this way for thousands of years. I am basically a human except that I won't die like most humans I have to be stacked. Holy water doesn't work." I looked up at Alex and said, "I'm basically like you except a lot older and in charge of a kind that I don't fully understand myself."

He nodded.

I turned up the radio and began to sing along with some random song. Marika and Clarissa joined in. Alex just drove and listened to us. Then we hit the outer part of Griffith. I turned down the radio and began to direct Alex through town towards Ryan's house.

We pulled up out front and all got out. They all looked up at the massive house astonished by how big it. Even Alex who seemed to big pretty rich was astonished. I walked down the drive way to see my car sitting there. Ryan must off gone to get it from the old house. I ran my hand down the car, I must have looked stupid. It was gorgeous in every sense of the word. A ford GT with black exterior and purple with my initial on the seat covers R.M.

Alex was surprised by the car and how I was acting. "Nice car must of cost a lot?"

I nodded. "Yep and I almost lost her due to the hunters. I can't believe Ryan went back for her."

Marika interrupted. "Why do you say her?"

"Every car I've ever had is called Rachel so that I will never forget where I came from."

"At least it's a good way to remember." Marika said.

Alex asked, "Where did you get the money for it?"

"Working and I was left with a very large trust fund when my parent eventually died, which I put into a bank and left there until I returned to Griffith. It collected a lot of interest."

"When was the last time you were in Griffith?"

"Until a few months ago, well over a hundred years."

He nodded in reply.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

I didn't notice that Ryan was there until he grabbed my hand and flung me around to face him. He had a huge smile on his face and I couldn't help but smile. We looked exactly the same the only difference is that he was taller and has shorter hair.

"Hey sweetie."

"Hey, Ryan."

"Whose your friends?"

"Everyone this is my brother Ryan. Ryan this is Alex, Clarissa and you remember Marika."

He nodded and began to walk into the house we all followed. His house was so big that even I got lost all the time. As we all walked in Ryan closed the door and guided us all to the lounges. He turned the television off and began to talk, "Where have you been?"

"Places."

"That's not the answer I'm looking for and you know it."

"You're not my father."

"No but I'm older."

"Technically I'm older."

"You're not going to tell me anything are you?"

I just shook my head.

"What do you need this time?"

"Clarissa is an untrained witch I need you to take her to the school."

"Anything else?"

"My clothes and money until you can get them forms. And thanks for getting my car but I have to leave it here so I suggest you put it in the garage or something."

He nodded then walked off.

After a while of sitting in what seemed like complete silence.

Then Ryan returned with a bag and a large handful of fifty dollar notes.

He handed them to me and said, "I swear to god if you don't tell me what's going on I'll beat you up."

I laughed, "If you really must know I have a hunter after me and he knows."

He nodded with a dreading look on his face. "I knew it was a bad idea to send you to Italy."

"Don't start this crap again. What's done is done, it's in the pass."

He nodded. After a little while he said, "Do you guys have any plans for dinner?" We all just shook out heads.

"What were you thinking take-away?" I said considering his cooking experiences.

"I did some shopping."

"Yes but you can't cook. And if decide to I'll have to get the fire department on stand by."

"You're hilarious. You cook."

I nodded and walked away into the kitchen everybody followed and sat around watching me search through all of the cardboards to see what Ryan actually brought. His house looked perfectly spotless until you opened a cardboard then you saw the true Ryan.

"You really need to sort out these cardboards."

"What's the point you just mess them up."

"I mess them up. You're the one who lives here not me."

When dinner was ready I started to carry the plates over to the table and Alex helped. I don't know why it made me smile when he was there it was really weird. We all ate very slowly because Ryan kept asking Alex questions about the centre and Clarissa if she has ever used her skills yet. It was weird we all seemed like one big family, yet one is a healer, one is a witch, two normal everyday vampires and me. The vampire Queen according to the ancient vampires and their tests.

When Marika, Alex and I headed back to Alex's place we were all very tired and exhausted. I have never been so exhausted. But I almost died a few days ago so I guess it's understandable. When we reached Alex's place it was almost midnight and we walked in very quietly. Marika went to her bedroom and Alex lead me back to his bedroom. I had a quick shower and when I came back out he was fast asleep on the recliner. I walked over and woke him up.

"Asha is there something wrong?" He sounded hysterical.

I nodded. "You're going to do your back in sleeping on that thing."

He laughed. "I'm fine."

I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the bed. He lay down without complaint and I got under the covers on the other side. Before I knew it he was asleep again. Eventually I fell asleep.

Sometime in the middle off the night Alex climbed under the blankets and accidentally woke me up. I tried not to make it seem like I was awake. He would probably move back to the recliner. Very surprisingly he wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I put my hand on top of his hand that rested on my stomach and I leaned back closer to him and his arm become tighter around me and his other arm slid under my neck. I grabbed his hand and just held it listening to him breathing in and out.

He wasn't asleep and I guess he knew I wasn't sleeping either. I decided to roll over so that I could face him. He just smiled as I leaned my head on his chest. I knew it was probably a bad idea listening to his heart with all the blood pumping through it but it had no effect on me except made me slightly sleepy. It was like being in your mother womb and listening to her heart beat. I eventually fell asleep again.

When I awoke it was too a bright light coming through the large windows. I knew Alex wasn't up his arms were still around me. I opened my eyes as soon as they adjusted I saw Rachael standing there watching.

"Sleeping, with humans now."

"It's not what you think."

"Sure, sure. I heard that you almost died and that Alex saved your life."

I nodded.

"I'm glad he saved your life. You're too valuable to lose at the moment I still need to be trained."

I nodded and smiled at her. Alex was beginning to wake up, his arms tightened around me. It was funny how much joy that brought to me. He was awake because his eyes flashing open and he saw the light and buried his head in the blanket next to my side.

"Morning Alex," Rachael said in a sort of jealous tone. I wasn't exactly sure what she was jealous over except for the fact that Alex is drop dead gorgeous, and had his hands wrapped around me.

"Morning, Rachael. Can you close the blinds it's too early for the sun."

Both Rachael and I laughed but she did as he asked, then sat on the end of the bed. "So what's going on between the two of you?"

Alex's head came up out of the blanket and he looked at me. "We have no idea what you're talking about?" Alex and I both said at the same time.

"Yeah right you," she pointed at me. "You've been in this room for two days without coming out. Alex only came out to get food and something to drink. And now the two off you are all cuddly in bed."

"It was a cold night." I said trying to sound convincing.

"Cold night huh, Asha you're the worse liar in the world. Everybody knows there is more going on between you two."

I just shrugged and got out of bed. I walked over to the window and took a quick look outside. It was even pretty when the sun was only beginning to rise over the hills. I turned back around and Alex was just laying there watching me. I smiled at him then turned to Rachael.

"Your first task today is for you to go Griffith and get a hold of a Lapis Lazuli ring of your own. For today you can borrow mine. You know what sort you need?"

She nodded I took my ring off and handed it to her. "What are you going to do today?"

"Stay indoors."

She nodded and left the room.

Alex looked at me then said, "What the point of the rings?"

"Without the ring in the light our eyes are bright red. But as long as the curtains stay close I'll be fine. Eventually it makes you extremely weak."

"So you're planning to stay in here all day."

"I can't exactly go anywhere until Ryan gets the forms ready."

Alex nodded. I walked back over to the bed and sat down. Alex sat up and grabbed the remote and turned the television on. It took him a total of one minute to go through every channel and decide there was nothing decent on.

"Want to watch a movie?"

"Sure. What movie?"

"Don't know you can choose?" Then he pointed at the cardboard below the television.

I walked over and looked through the DVDs very quickly it didn't take too long to find one of my favourite fire fighting. A courageous man dies while trying to save a complete stranger as well as doing his job. I walked back to the bed and handed it to him.

He looked at me for a second and said, "Are you going to cry?"

"Probably."

He laughed slightly then went to turn the movie on but before he pressed play he quickly ducked out of the room to grab something. When he returned he had two cans of coke and a tonne of junk food.

"You can eat junk food can't you?"

I nodded and smiled at him. "For somebody who works with vampires you don't know a lot about them."

"I'm only 20 and just learning. I haven't been doing the centre that long. Plus all vampires are different."

I nodded and he sat the drink on the bedside table and the junk food on the blanket between us. He started the movie and we sat there watching it for a long while. Eventually I leaned into him and he put his arm around me. We stayed like that till the movie was almost over barely touching any off the junk food. We didn't even open the cokes.

Alex got up to change the movie to something I've never even heard off. The movie was slightly weird and scary. I'm a vampire and this movie even scared me. I kept clinging to Alex top every time something bad happened. At one point I yelled so loud that one of Alex's friends comes in. He ended leaving laughing at me. It was funny, I'm classed as one of the scariest creature around and I'm scared of a movie. It's ironic.

Eventually Rachael returned and gave me my ring back then went to help out at the centre. I thought Alex would need to help out. Apparently he has been looking after me for the last few days and avoided his responsibilities.

"Don't you need to go check on the centre?"

"Nope, I only fund the centre the others run it."

I nodded. "Well I'm going to check it out. You can stay here if you want."

"I have a better idea."

"Really, what idea would that be?"

Instead of telling me his idea of fun he began to kiss me tenderly. My heart doesn't work no more but it felt like it was going to swell up. I started to kiss him back which started to encourage him more. He put his hands to either side of my head then positioned himself on top and began to kiss me even more passionately. Then I got a really bad feeling like I was doing something really wrong. The way I always felt when a guy tried to get that close. I pushed him back to his side of the bed and hoped up.

I walked out of the room and past everybody really fast that the only reason they saw me was because they were my own kind. I ran towards the hills and began to slow down. Once I was at the top of one of the hills I sat down and looked out over the scenery. It was mid-afternoon, so the sun slowly receding behind the hills. It looked great, blue skies with a purple haze over it.

I sat there for hours, just staring out at the view and thinking about what the hell was wrong with me. I can never commit to a relationship. In over a hundred I've never felt this strong about someone yet I can't do the one simple thing that is known to everybody. When you care deeply or love somebody you eventually give into your physical attractions to them. I just can't do it and I still can't figure out why.

Eventually Alex showed up, I heard him a while ago heading up the hill. But he is human and it takes him a little longer than it does for a vampire. He stood behind me for a short while then slowly sat down next to me. He didn't say anything and neither did I. I just looked out at the view. The sun was almost setting. The moon was slowly moving in and stars were slowly appearing.

Eventually I turned to look at Alex; he just sat there and continued to look at me. I took a few deep breaths before I even thought about something to say.

"I'm sorry."

He looked at me then said, "What for?"

"Running out, acting like an idiot."

"You don't have to say sorry. You aren't ready and I understand that."

"It's not that though."

"Then what is it?"

"I'm not sure. It's just that I haven't adapted to the times. Most girls these days have sex before there married, before they even know there true feelings. In my time we don't do that sort of stuff. We wait until we are at least married or committed to being married. Unless..." I don't want to end that sentence it brings up to many bad memories.

"Unless, what?"

"Nothing."

"Asha what's wrong?"

"I know i am a lot older then you but there are certain things I'm not ready for. And what happened earlier is just one of them things."

He looked at me for a very long moment before he finally spoke. "It would be a lot easier to understand if you tell me why."

I looked at his brown eyes for what seemed like forever. "I just can't."

He nodded and began to walk away. I grabbed him by the arm and swung him around so that he faced me.

After a while he spoke again sounding slightly angry. "Asha it's really hard for me. I know your keeping something from me and it is eating me up inside you not telling me. It's as if you don't trust me. I thought we were friends at least."

I swallowed the lump in my throat and turned to look at him. "It's complicated."

"I don't think it's that complicated you don't like me in that way."

"Alex that's not it." He sat back down next to me.

"Then what is it?"

"Remember how I told you I've done it." He nodded. "It wasn't..."

He sat his hand on my knee and said, "Asha its okay. I understand. You didn't choose to do it, which is why it's hard for you too now."

"I guess. But don't think that means i don't like you. "

He nodded. It seemed like he didn't really believe me. I turned so that I was facing him, I grabbed his face with both of my hands and forced him to face me. His eyes were slightly glassy as if he were going to cry. I pressed my lips against his for a little while. Eventually he grabbed me and pulled me so that I was sitting in his lap. The kissing last for what seemed like forever, but he never took it any further then kissing.

Eventually I moved so that I was sitting in front of him. He had his hands around my waist and his chin resting on my shoulder.

Eventually he stood up and held out a hand, "Come on you must be hungry, how about some greasy take-away food?"

I slightly laughed then grabbed his hand and began to walk down the hill side. He came up the long way so I guided him down the quick way. We didn't talk the whole way back to the house. But he never let go off my hand either.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

When we finally got back in sight of the house everybody was standing outside looking in our direction.

"What did you tell them?" I asked worried that they were going to find out.

"What do you mean?"

"There looking for me?"

"I didn't tell them anything. It was probably the fact that you ran out then I ran out after you just a lot slower."

As we got closer Rachael walked towards us and started going off. "What happened why the hell did you run out?"

I didn't know what to say, I just stood there eventually Alex interrupted. "Nothing happened, she just needed fresh air."

"Right. Then why didn't the both of you walk out at the same time instead of her bolting out."

"Rachael it has nothing to do with you."

"Bullshit. She has been my friend longer than yours."

Alex smiled and looked at me before turning back to Rachael. "That might be true but there are things I know that you don't. So please drop it."

She looked at him for a minute then at me. She nodded and sent everybody inside, once everybody left she turned back to me and said, "Asha what's going on? You tell me everything,"

I swallowed hard. "It's nothing Rachael its between me and Alex."

I really shouldn't off said that. She pinned Alex to the ground and almost hit him. "What did you do?"

I grabbed her and flung her off. I held my hand out to help him up. Alex grabbed it and I pulled him off of the ground. I turned to face Rachael.

"Rachael look at me." Eventually she did as I said. "This is something between me and Alex and nobody else okay. It's something to do with my past which I'm not comfortable telling people okay. Alex only guessed what was going on."

She turned to Alex and said, "I'm sorry Alex." He nodded in reply. Then she turned and walked inside slightly ashamed.

"I'm sorry Alex. Vampires can't control there temper to well."

"It's okay. I just didn't want to tell her what was going on. It was so hard for you to tell me and I wasn't exactly sure if anybody else knew."

"Everybody that knows is dead. Or out of my life."

He just nodded and began to walk back towards the house. We walked into the house and Alex left me in the lounge room with all the counsellors from the centre. It seemed like they lived in the spare rooms. Rachael just kept looking at me probably wondering what happen that made me run out. I knew she was going to blame Alex, which isn't right. I left the lounge room and walked into the bedroom and closed the door. Alex turned to give me a smile, and then kept going through his draw looking for something.

I leaned against the back of the door and dropped to the ground. I don't know why but I just felt numb and unsure off anything anymore. I pulled my legs up against my chest and leaned my head against my knees. Eventually Alex came over and sat down next to me. He put one of his arms around me and pulled me towards him. I don't know why but I just began to cry, it's not like I was thinking about what happened to me or anything. I just felt hopeless.

Eventually I got my act together especially when I heard Rachael coming this way. I stopped crying lifted my head up and wiped my eyes.

Alex turned to me and said, "Are you alright?"

"Not really but Rachael is on her way to check on me. I'm going to have a shower."

He nodded then helped me up. I walked off to have a shower when Rachael knocked on the bedroom door. Alex pulled it open, "Hey Rachael. What's up?"

"Where's Asha? I heard her crying."

"She's taking a shower."

"Is she okay? I've never seen her like this."

I could hear Alex take in a deep breath. "I did something which made her think off her past and now she is trying to get over it without telling anybody. She doesn't want anybody to know, okay."

"What did you do?"

"Like I said outside that's between me and her."

"What did you do?" She repeated a little more irritated now.

"If you really must know I made a move on her. Then something clicked and she bolted."

"You made a move on her. It doesn't seem like the sort of think she would run from."

"Rachael. I told you to drop it. She doesn't want to talk about it and neither do I."

"Why would she tell you and not me?"

"Because it's something I guessed like she said when she ran I figured out that there was something wrong. So we talked and after a little while I figured out what was wrong."

Rachael must have left because I heard Alex close the door. I started the shower and began to wash every part of my body three or four times. After everything today now I felt disgusting and dirty, especially thinking about what happened. Eventually I walked back out into the bedroom with just a towel wrapped around me. Alex was laid across the bed with his hands over his eyes.

"Are you okay?" I asked slightly concerned.

He lifted his hand and said, "Yeah. I'm fine just Rachael being Rachael."

I nodded and walked over to my bag that was sitting at the end of the bed. I quickly got dressed into my low rise jeans and a very tight and revealing purple top. Then we both walked out of the room and headed towards the garage.

Marika and Rachael said, "Where are you two going?"

I thought I would be funny and said, "We are going to go out and have awesome car sex. Want to come?"

Alex just looked at me with a shocked look on his face and Rachael almost felt embarrassed. I just turned and walked out of the room towards the garage. I felt everybody eyeing me off while Alex stood there watching me walk out. They all looked shocked and embarrassed, especially Rachael.

Eventually Alex joined me in the garage. I was leaning against the car waiting for him to unlock it. He walked through the door and shook his head at me before unlocking the car. He walked around and got in. As we left the garage and started down the road Alex just kept looking at me and giving me slight smirks.

"I can't believe you said that." He eventually said.

"Well it was either say that or have Rachael come along and quiz us all night. I don't think I could handle that. I'll probably lose my temper and smack her or something."

"I'd hate to be smack by you. You threw her at least ten feet and you barely even tried."

"I didn't try."

"If I make you mad don't throw me please?"

"I'd never throw you no matter what you do."

"Thanks."

"No worries. But if you do anything wrong I won't stop Rachael next time." He swallowed hard. "Sweetie I was joking."

"You called me sweetie. You forgot my name already?"

"Sorry habit."

He just nodded.

"So where are we going?"

"To get greasy take-away food, there is a take-away shop on the outskirts of Griffith."

"Cool. I'm hungry."

"You would be, you've barely eaten all day."

"You keeping track now."

"Of course, you're still not fully better."

"I feel fine just a little stupid."

"Why stupid?"

"Because of how I acted before."

"Asha I understand."

"I know you understand but it still doesn't mean I don't feel stupid."

He rubbed his hand on my leg. "Don't worry about it. We all do stupid things."

I don't know why but at that moment everything changed. He was the first guy that didn't try and push the subject or make me feel stupid for how I've been acting.

"Pull over."

"Why?"

"Please."

He did as I asked and pulled over. Then he turned to look at me. I leaned over and kissed him, not just a normal kiss either. One of my hands rested on his chest while my other hand sat on his leg. After a little while of kissing I pulled back just to look at him. He moved his hand to my cheek. He just looked at me for a little while, with a huge smile over his face.

"What was that for?" He asked after a little while.

"Do I need a reason?"

"No, of course you don't."

"Let's get going I'm getting hungry and stuck in a car with a human isn't exactly the best place for a vampire."

He nodded and started the car again.

The ride was quiet and quick. The only real noise was the soft sound from the radio. Songs these days are all electronically enhanced. When Alex pulled up outside a small take-away store I was slightly surprised. The store was very old styled and outer dated.

Alex went in a grabbed two burgers and two juices. We didn't stay to eat there; he said he knew somewhere much better. It was about a two minute drive from the store. He pulled into what looked like a look out. It was beautiful. The city lights were bright and continued to a very far distance.

"What is this place?"

"Most people call it make-out hill."

"You think you're getting that lucky?"

"Nope, it's just a great view. Don't you think?"

"It's beautiful."

I walked over to the edge of the look out. Lucky me, vampire's have great night vision. The edge off the lookout was slightly rocky and covered in what looked to be moss. Over the edge off the lookout was a cliff face. It was a very long drop down, at the bottom there was a small stream. Alex walked over very slowly with the food and sat it on the ground next to me. Then both of us sat down and looked out over the view.

We were really quiet while we ate. Just kept looking out over the city lights, we also looked at the moon, a full moon, with a sky full of stars as a background. After we finished eating Alex positioned himself behind me and wrapped both of his arms around me. I leaned back against his chest as we looked out over the whole city. The city I was born in over a hundred years, it has changed so much.

"Do you like the view?"

"It's better than the last time I was here."

"You've been here before."

"Yeah. I didn't recognise it at first; it's been a very long time."

"How long?"

"The last time I lived in Griffith around 1834, when it was just getting started. I was born here."

"Really."

"Yeah, but I doubt anything of my old life is still here. Except for my mental records."

"If I had to kill my twin I think I would go a little mental as well."

"It had nothing to do with me killing Margaret. It was just the fact of what I am and the fact that I didn't want to be a blood craving monster."

He nodded and kissed the top off my head.

We just sat there in silence for a very long while until my phone started going off in my pocket. I grabbed it out and pressed loudspeaker.

"Asha, you and Alex have got to get back here now. Ryan's here and he is hurt badly."

"How, what happened?"

"I don't have time to explain just get back here." Then the phone went dead.

We both got up and began to run back to the car. I was a lot faster than him so he threw me the keys. Before he got anywhere near the car I had it turned around and the passenger's door facing him and open. He jumped in straight away.

As we sped off I said, "If I crash your car I promise to buy you a new one."

"How about if you crash my car you give me your GT?"

"Okay."

It took us only a few minutes to get back to Alex's house when I wasn't obeying road rules or speed limits. I came out in front of a few cars and almost total them.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

We ran inside as soon as we got there. Everybody was running around like crazy grabbing things for Rachael and Marika. Ryan was laying on the lounge. He was bad; he has cuts all over him and holy water wounds.

"He was attacked by hunters." I could barely breathe.

Alex put his hands on my shoulder and whispered into my ear. "I'll fix him. Don't worry."

Alex went to work while I stood there probably looking like an idiot. I grabbed Ryan's hand to try and reassure him but that's all I could do for him. I felt so hopeless. Eventually Alex stopped what he was doing and told two of the older muscular guys to take him into the spare room closest to his room.

Then he put his arms around me and said, "Sweetie he'll be fine. He just needs to rest now. And no going to check on him either, he'll be out till morning."

I nodded and swallowed back the lump in my throat. Everybody else seemed unfazed by what just happened. Marika and Rachael both patted my shoulders as they went to bed. Eventually Alex grabbed me by the hand and towed me to the bedroom. He lay down on the bed next to me. After a little while I stood up.

He looked at me then asked, "What are you doing?"

"Taking my pants off."

"What?"

"It's hot in here."

"I have an air conditioner I can turn it on if you want."

Before he had the chance to turn it on I was already out of my jeans and just walking around in my underwear and top. I sat my pants on top of my bag and climbed into bed. I turned to face Alex so that I could rest on his chest again. This time I felt that there was nothing wrong between me and Alex except that Ryan lay injured in the next room.

"Do you always sleep fully dressed?"

"No. But I'm not going to run around in my boxer when there is someone else in here."

"So you're going to sleep uncomfortably until I leave."

"When are you leaving?" He sounded upset.

"Not sure. But I can't stay here your father and the other hunters are still after me."

"I wish my father would drop dead."

"Why would you say that? He is your father."

"Because if it weren't for him you wouldn't have to leave."

"If he didn't shoot me, I wouldn't be here to begin with. I would off left the park and went straight to Ryan's. Then hid out there, until I got what I needed to leave."

He just nodded.

I sat on the end of the bed and looked at him for a short while. "As soon as Ryan is better, I'm leaving and taking him with me. It is no longer safe here for either off us anymore."

He grabbed hold of one of hands and pulled me towards him. He wrapped his arm around me and held me to his chest. "I don't want you to go anywhere." His voice was soft and filled with pain.

I didn't know what to say except, "I don't want to go but I can't stay here it will put you and everybody at the centre in danger."

"I can look after myself."

"That might be true but have you ever been in a fight with a hunter before. Because I have and they aren't pretty or fun."

"Asha look at me." I pushed away from him slightly and looked up at him.

Before he had a chance to say anything else my lips were on his and his hands pulled tighter around me. I don't know how long we just stayed there and kissed but before I knew it. Alex rolled me over and said, "We need to get some sleep. Ryan will wake up in a few hours."

I nodded into his chest and fell asleep almost instantly. But the whole night I kept waking up to find Alex laying there staring at the ceiling.

"Are you okay?"

He looked down at me and smiled. He finally nodded and kissed the top of my head. I would have started to worry if it weren't for the fact that he kissed the top of my head and worked his way down to my lips. It wasn't until I ran my hand down his chest that I noticed he no longer wore a top. His chest is perfectly toned.

Eventually he rolled me over and rested his hand on my stomach. His face rested near my shoulder and he kissed my cheek.

"Sleep, Ryan is going to be up soon. When he gets up I'll wake you."

I nodded and slowly fell to sleep.

When I awoke it was to the sound of people talking in the kitchen. They sounded like they were trying to keep it down. I heard the whole conversation.

Alex was saying, "She's planning to leave so that the hunters don't come here."

"That's just how she is." Ryan said.

Kennan butted in then, "Yes. But we are her friends we will stand and fight alongside her. There is no way that we would leave her to deal with them on her own."

I got out of the bed and slowly and quietly walked out into the kitchen. They all saw me standing there and shut up very quickly. I looked at them for a short while.

"It is none of your choices. I'm leaving and keeping the hunters as far away from here as possible."

I looked at Ryan he looked almost completely better except for a few bruises and scratches.

Ryan looked at me and said, "Asha there is something I need to tell you before we leave."

"What?"

"It wasn't just hunters that attacked me. The hunters got to me after Marcus attacked me."

"Marcus?"

"He is back and looking for you. Because of what he did to you I wouldn't tell him where you were so he attacked me, then his hunter friends attacked me with holy water. The only reason I'm not dead is because I share your blood line and I am protected by the fact that you are the VQ."

I nodded. "Do you know where Marcus is?"

He shook his head.

The next minute his phone began to ring. He flipped it open and pressed the loudspeaker button. If you haven't figured it out by know vampires have sensitive hearing.

"Ryan where is she? I need to talk, to apologise."

"I don't know where she is."Ryan replied.

Everybody remained quiet.

"I know she is there."

"What makes you think that?"

"Because you're always together."

"Man, that might off been true but we aren't speaking. You bite her and I went off. Now she isn't talking to me because I said you are a worthless piece of crap and didn't deserve to be alive. And like always she defended you."

"She defended me."

"Yes."

"Where is she?"

Ryan was starting to get mad now, "I don't know."

"Bullshit. Sweetie if your there answer please I'm sorry and we need to talk."

I looked at Ryan then answer, "What do you want?"

"Asha, sweetie. I'm sorry I swear I didn't mean too and I was hoping we could meet up. I need to say something to you in person."

"Why can't you say it over the phone?"

"It's not the sort of thing you say over the phone."

"Well just say it over the phone."

"Okay, since you're so persistent. Rachel Lee-Anne Morgan will you marry me?"

I swallowed the lump in my throat and looked at everybody I didn't know what to say. That was until I looked into Alex's eyes and I knew the answer immediately.

Marcus was getting impatient. "Sweetie, what do you say to marrying me?"

"Sorry Marcus but no."

"Why not, you've wanted to get married forever."

"That was before."

"Before, what?"

"Before I moved on."

"Sweetie I swear I didn't mean to lose control. It was an accident."

"It has nothing to do with that."

"Is it the whole sex thing?"

"What sex thing would that be? The one where you slept with every female friend I've ever had include Marika."

"How do you know about that?"

"How stupid do you think I am?"

"Look, just meet up with me and we can talk."

"Sorry, I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"I have plans." I looked at Alex and put my hand on his shoulder. Then leaned down and kissed him.

"In that case, I'm not going to stop the hunters coming to your friends vampire centre."

"Why the hell would you help them in the first place?"

"Because they said if I did you would have to leave with me. Or they will kill you, which would mean that you would have to stay with me."

"Marcus I would rather die than leave my true friends and family."

"But I have been your family since you were turned."

"But I have changed since then. And now I am going to stand for what I believe in even if that means I'll die in the process."

"Then so be it. It was nice knowing you, sweetie." Then phone went dead.

I quickly dialled in a new number. "Hello."

"Phil I need your help again."

"Anything."

"How soon can you get to Griffith?"

"Forty minutes without speeding."

"Have you heard about the vampire centre?"

"Who hasn't?"

"Okay, well I need you as soon as possible. We are about to get a hell of a lot of vampire hunters turning up."

"Why?"

"Marcus is back in town and not happy."

"Okay, I'll be there soon."

"Thanks." Then he hung up. I turned to face everybody else. "I'm going to get dressed. I think you should all do the same unless you want to die in your pyjamas."

They all nodded and left to their room. Ryan followed us then walked into the spare room. Alex closed the bedroom door behind him.

"So you wanted to get married."

"That's before he almost killed me."

"So if he didn't kill you then would you off married him."

"Not sure. But if he didn't bite me I would never have met you and knew there is more out there."

He nodded then walked over to grab a clean set of clothes out of the dresser. I pulled out the most appropriate clothes for today's events, a pair of shorts, a tank top and a pair of black knee-high flat boots. Alex dressed quickly and I don't think he really cared what he was wearing. He wore a plan t-shirt with a skull on the front. And a pair of denim shorts, with sneakers.

When we were both finished getting dressed we walked out into the kitchen where everybody else was waiting for us. We all took one last look at each other then walked out the front door to await our doom, after a few minutes Phillip showed up with two cars full of vampires from his crew most of them I knew.

We all looked at each other then formed a line awaiting our demise. It was very quiet waiting for death. Ryan stood on my right and Alex on my left. I held both of their hands watching in the distance for the hunters to show up; also hoping Marcus would be there with them so I could kick his ass personally for bringing them to me and my friends and family.

Alex lifted my hand and kissed it very softly as he looked at me and it looked like he felt the same way I did, it's all ending to soon. Way too soon, we barely even knew each other. The only thing I knew for sure is that I've never felt this way about anybody in my entire existence.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

It didn't take too long for them to show up. They walked towards the house synchronised with their bow and arrows drawn on us. All the men were at least thirty or older, not one of them unexperienced in what they were about to get them self into. I look down the line on both sides off me. My friends were all going to die because I came here; I should off left before it got this far out of control. I would stop this before anybody gets hurt.

I walked forward and motioned for everybody to stay where they were. Alex's father approached me with his weapon drawn. I took in a deep breath then said, "I'll go with you as long as you promise nobody else gets hurt."

I heard somebody try to say something but Phillip knew what I would be doing I've had to do it once before but this time I meant it. Instead of tricking the hunters then killing them I am now willing to risk my life to save everybody else's.

Alex's father thought it through then motioned for me to walk into the group of hunters in front of him. I did as he said, but once I was in front of them I turned to face everybody else. I took another deep breath.

"Look after each other and try to keep out of trouble." I turned to look at Alex who was being held back by Phillip. "I love you." I felt a tear roll down my face.

This would be the last time I would ever saw him. He was wrestling against Phillip. Eventually he hit him in the groin which dropped him to the ground and he ran towards me. As he approached the hunters began to raise their weapons aiming for him. His father ordered them to lower their weapons they did once he said that he was human.

When he finally reached me he threw his arms around me and whispered into my ear that, "I love you more."

I smiled trying not to cry. He kissed me tenderly, more tender then he ever has before. More tender then anybody has kissed me, and then he took a step back and looked at his father.

"The minute you kill her consider me no longer your son."

"I'm doing my job; she is a monster and needs to be destroyed."

"I don't care. I'm sick of your excuses. If you kill her I am no longer part of your life. I will never acknowledge you as my father. From this point on I have no father."

"If that is the way you want it to be."

"It's not the way I want it to be. I want to live a normal life with the person I love. But either you or your men are going to kill her. Doesn't what she just did show you that she is completely different. She is willing to give up her own life to protect her friends."

"She has done that before. The last time I caught her she was willing to give up her life to stop me fighting with you but it doesn't change anything. She is a vampire; my job is to kill her."

"Fine, then kill her. I really don't care anymore I have no life without her if you're going to kill her you might as well kill me too."

His father turned to me and said, "Did you use your mind control powers to get him to do this? To say these things."

"I've never used any off my power on him. I would never have too. I don't use my powers unless essential, life or death situations."

He turned back to his son and said, "Go back to your friends we are taking her with us. You never know she might not be a monster and we might let her go free."

"Might let her go free so even if she isn't a bad vampire you're still planning to kill her," Alex had a pained look across him face.

"I'm doing my job. I don't have a choice."

"Fine then I'm going to do something before you take her with you."

Alex pulled out a small necklace out of his pocket. It was a thin gold necklace with a golden love heart pendant. His father's face turned bright red. He grabbed Alex's hand and tried to stop him from giving the necklace to me.

Alex looked at me and said, "My family has a very long tradition. When a male child is born they are given a golden necklace with a love heart pendant on it to represent their heart."

Now I could understand why his father was mad. Alex was giving me his heart in some way or another. Alex pushed his father away and leaned towards me and placed the necklace around my neck.

Tears started to stream down my face. Alex wiped them away then kissed me again before he turned around and walked back to the house with the others.

As he walked away he yelled that, "I love you Rachel Morgan and I always will."

He called me by my real name. Nobody has called me by my real name since I was human, except for Marcus. I looked at him walk away for a short while until his father pushed me forward. I walked on without worrying about what was about to come. I just kept looking at the small love heart pendant around my neck.

Eventually we came upon a minivan hidden behind the trees. I was pushed into the minivan. Once I was in the minivan one of the hunters bonded my hands with silver chains they began to burn which only mean one thing. They were blessed, which meant that one of the hunters would either kill me or I'll die because the silver chains will make my body disintegrate slowly and painfully.

Alex's father kept looking at me as if he were going to kill me. He kept eyeing the necklace around my neck. Eventually the necklace got to him and he yanked in off of my neck and put it in his pocket. I could see that he broke the clip yanking it off of my neck. When I get it back if i get it back I'm going to have to get it fixed.

The ride was long, quiet and painful. It was as if the drive hit every bump he could find. I wasn't exactly sure where we were going because every time I tried to look out the window one of the hunters would raise his crossbow as if it were a warning.

I tried to think of anything that would keep my mind off of what the hunters were planning to do to me. Usually they would shoot me and it would be over but they wanted something specifically from me. I thought of Alex for most of the drive but it made me feel really bad. He was the first guy I truly ever loved and I've left him to save my friends. I couldn't off just leave them to defend them self.

One of the hunters kept looking me up and down as if he were checking me out or something. I didn't really care until he tried to get a feel and I broke his hand. Alex's father slapped me across the face and then tightened the hold on my chains.

Eventually the minivan stopped and somebody opened the door. Alex's father pulled me by the chains out of the door then pushed me through a door into a big large white room. The room had no decorations just a metal table and a tonne of metal surgery tools. Great they were planning to chop me up and have a look inside.

One of the hunters pushed me onto the table while another chained my feet to the end of the table and Alex's father chained my hand to the top of the table. Somebody turned off the normal light and turned on a slightly duller blue light. Blue wasn't a good colour for vampires. Blue is the colour of cold and it shows our true features, the slight glitter of our skins.

Eventually a guy dressed in a white doctor's coat came through a door at the other end of the room. Everybody smiled at him then left the room except for Alex's father he told the doctor that, "I want to stay and watch if that's alright. She needs to be punished she turned my own son against me."

I shouted, "You turned your son against you yourself he hates you and it has nothing to do with me. You were too busy for him and his mother. You even missed her funeral because you were chasing down vampires."

He walked over and slapped me across the face before putting a piece of material in my mouth to shut me up.

The doctor examined his equipment before he turned to examine me. He looked me up and down just like the hunter in the minivan did the only difference now is that I can't do anything to stop him from touching me.

He grabbed something off of his table and I had no idea what it was until he began to cut my clothes off of me. He quickly cut my top up and threw it in a bin next to the table holding his equipment. He cut up all of my clothes and tossed them into the bin.

I lay on the metal table wearing nothing and everybody can see everything. The blue just made it easier to see me. The glittering skin is almost like a torch in a room that is barely lit by the lights coming through the windows from the street. Everything was on show.

Then the doctor looked at me with an evil look on his face before he reached for a scalpel. If I weren't scared before now I was terrified. Alex's father saw my distress and started to smile. I just wish all this would end but I doubt they would let me live after Alex's show off affection. His father was mad about that; he wouldn't let me forget that too easily.

The doctor began to cut into my lower abdomen. It didn't hurt at first, but I knew it was only the beginning of his little experiment. The main thing that hurt at the moment is the chains that bind my legs and arms. They were beginning to disintegrate my skin and it was stinging.

I closed my eyes and tried to remember make-out hill, just sitting there with Alex's arms wrapped around me. I would give anything to be back there in that moment with him. I wanted to be there so bad that I thought I heard him yelling my name. I could feel the tears running down my face onto the metal table below me just wishing to be back there with him, in his protective embrace, without a care in the world.

All of a sudden I could hear people filling into the room, with panic and stress in their voices.

"They're coming for her. There are more then there were at the centre."

I opened my eyes to see all the hunters bracing the door. Someone was trying to push through the doors to get to me. The doctor looked directly at me then at the hunters.

"Keep them out of here. I've barely started. We aren't going to know the full potential off her talents without these types of experiments."

It was true they know I'm the Vampire Queen and they know that I have talents above everybody else. The only thing they don't know is that I have no idea how to use most of them. I was only taught a few before my trainer and I was attacked. The trainers named me and said that they would hold the hunters off while I got out of there. I was never fully trained. I still don't know about all of my talents and I didn't really want to know. I was trying to train Rachael the parts I knew, which was basically how to persuade somebody to do what you want them to do and how to solve things without fighting.

As I looked around the room every single person that stood in this room were scared as hell. And I could see why, the windows were crowded with vampires I knew and some I had no idea who they were. They were all risking their existence for a person that was made to rule and lead them to a better life.

I took a deep breath and concentrated when the doctor pushed a long metal hook inside my stomach that was what did for me. I lifted my hands so fast that I didn't realise the chains had broken when my hand collided with his throat before I knew it his wind pipe was crashed. I removed the material from my mouth.

The hunter's turned towards me with their bow and arrows facing me. I lifted my legs and the chains snapped almost automatically. I jumped to my feet. I still had chains attached to my hands and legs but I was no longer tied down to the cold metal bed.

One of the hunters shot his arrow towards me and I caught it in my hand before I snapped it into two pieces and dropped it onto the ground. All the hunters looked at me in shear horror. I would off have the same look on my face if I had a chance to think about it. Before I had a chance the windows started to break as the vampires outside pushed up against them.

I looked down and realised that I was standing there stark naked. One of the hunters grabbed me and tried to stake me. I bite his hand and kicked him towards the other side off the room. More and more hunters tried to attack me and ended up either getting beaten up or hitting a wall.

Eventually the others got through the door. Ryan, Marika, Phillip and Alex all ran towards me. Before they reached me they were attacked either side off them. Ryan and Phillip handled most of them. Marika took out a few then that just left Alex towards me.

I looked directly at him and almost forgot everything that was going on around me. He smiled at me and tried his best to concentrate on my eyes considering I'm standing here fully nude.

Just before he reached me his father grabbed me by the hair and began to pull me away from the others into a back room. He quickly closed the door, and pushed a cardboard in front of it.

"What are you doing?" I said in a calm but very annoyed voice.

"Shut up." He was starting to get angry.

"You're angry because Alex doesn't care about your reason. He believes the opposite what you tell everybody. He believes not all vampires are evil just like not all humans are evil."

"I told you to shut up."

"You can't boss me around. I am no longer chained; I can kill you in a blink of an eye."

"Then why don't you do it?"

"Even though Alex hates your guts, I'm not going to be the one to kill you I'll leave that to natural causes or another vampire."

"What you scared if you kill me he will no longer be under your control."

"Alex has never been under my control."

All of a sudden the cardboard fell over and the door burst open. Ryan and Phillip walked straight past me and grabbed Alex's dad by the arms and were preparing to pull him from limb to limb.

"Ryan, Phillip don't."

Ryan turned to me and said, "Why not?"

"Because I said so."

Alex handed me his shirt. I put it on and grabbed his hand. He squeezed mine then leaned down and kissed me. Ryan and Phillip made a gagging sound. Marika was about to tear us apart but before she had the chance I felt myself being picked up and pushed up against a wall.

I opened my eyes to see Marcus standing there. "Kissing humans now, no wonder you said no to marry me."

"Fuck you."

"Don't be like that sweetie. Yet again you are very over dressed for what I have planned for you." He pulled the top of my shirt open and looked down.

I hit him in the groin then swung him around so that he was pressed against the wall. I moved really close so that my mouth was almost on his and just before I kissed him I swung my head around so that my mouth was at his throat.

"I'm sorry to have to do this Marcus but you leave me no choice." I bite down and my mouth started to fill with blood. He screamed so loudly that I almost had to cover my ears.

I pushed him away from me and one of Phillip's friends finished him off while I spat the blood out of my mouth.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

I turned to look around. The two rooms had bodies of the hunters all laying on the ground drained off blood and dead. The only one left was Alex's father; even the so-called doctor was dead.

I turned to Alex and asked, "What do you want them to do with your father?"

He smiled walked towards me brushed a stray hair out of my face and said, "Kill him."

"What. Alex he is your father."

He smiled. "I know that. But he tried to kill you even though he knew the feeling I have for you."

I turned to Ryan and Phillip. I shook my head then walked over to Alex's father and grabbed the necklace out of his pocket.

"I don't want them to kill you. But it's what your son wants. Like I told you I never used my power on him this is what he wants but I'm not going to do what he wants. Instead, you can go but if I ever see you, trying to hunt another vampire, I'll drain you myself."

He nodded uncomfortably. Ryan and Phillip both pushed him forward then he ran out of the room.

"Let's go home. I'm tired."

They all nodded. Phillip stayed to clean up both Ryan and Marika said they were going to help. So it just left me and Alex. Both tired and ready for bed, yet it's not even becoming dark outside.

Alex didn't seem the slightest bit worried about being surrounded by all the vampires, he seemed even less worried about running around without his shirt on, lucky for me that he is slightly bigger then I am so that the top was more like a very short dress.

Alex held the passenger's door open for me. Alex jumped in behind the driver's seat. He looked at me for a second and then smiled.

"Sorry your brother totalled my car."

I tried not to laugh. "I'm sorry."

"It's cool. I get to drive an awesome GT around."

"Hey that deal was only if I totalled it, not if Ryan does."

"Well, you've just been through a lot so I'm not going to let you drive for at least a few hours maybe even a few days."

"I'm perfectly fine just very under dressed."

"What happened to your clothes? I walk in and your standing there stark naked surrounded by a bunch of men."

"The so-called doctor cut them off before he did this." I lift the shirt showing him the cuts across my lower abdomen.

He swallowed his Adams apple before he pulled over. He lift my top back up and sat his hand on my stomach, my stomach felt slightly tingly then there wasn't even the smallest amount of pain. I looked down and the cut was no longer visible. I opened the window and pulled the chains off of my wrists and ankles and threw them out. Alex quickly healed them.

I smiled at Alex then leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, "Thank you."

"No worries."

He started the car back up and headed to the house. I didn't really pay attention to where the hunters took me to. I don't really care where I was taken I just want to be away from their back in a nice comfortable bed.

We walked into the house and there was no body in sight or within hearing range. I walked towards one of the kitchen stools and sat down. Alex kissed the top of my head then walked around towards the fridge.

I leaned my head against the bench and almost fell asleep. That was until there was something really cold on the back of my neck. I almost jumped out of the seat until I realised that it was Alex. He had a can of coke in his hand. He sat in down in front of me.

It didn't take too long for me to finish the coke. I could fall asleep just sitting there on the stool. But then my stomach began to grumble. Alex just laughed and went back to the fridge.

He handed me an unopened packet of m & m's. I was hungry and chocolate sounded really good. I picked the packet up off of the counter and walked towards the bedroom. Alex grabbed two more cans of coke and then followed me.

I almost collapsed on the bed. Alex rolled me over so that I could face him. "Maybe you should take a shower, so you can wake up."

I looked at him for a short while then I pulled him closer and began to kiss him. After a little while I asked, "Why do you want your shirt back?"

"No. But you've been through a lot today and it's nowhere near bed time. You can't go to bed now. The shower will wake you up."

I nodded and Alex helped me up. I kissed him for a short while then remembered the necklace I took from his father and sat in his shirt pocket. I pulled it out and handed it to him.

"I'm sorry, you're father broke it."

"It's alright. I'll get it fixed for you."

I smiled and then kissed him again. It was a very forceful and genuine kiss. I heard the necklace drop to the wooden ground underneath our feet. Before I knew it we were laying back on the bed.

Alex had one hand on my cheek and the other hand on my waist. This time I didn't have any reason to worry or to run away. This time it was completely different but I really didn't want to do it while wearing nothing but a dirty top that's got a blood stain from the cut I had earlier.

I got up off of the bed and before I could say anything Alex talked, 'I'm sorry. We don't have too."

"I wasn't saying I didn't want to. I just need a shower. If you want to, you can come and join me."

"You sure about that?" He had both look of a shocked and worry.

"If I wasn't sure about it, I wouldn't have mentioned it would I."


End file.
